In-Depth Odd Squad Departments And Clothing gallery
Here are the logos and matching clothing informationals of Odd Squad. Some of them are used to identify which department an agent is in. PLEASE DO NOT ADD MULTIPLE IMAGES FOR THE SAME SYMBOL, IF SO THEY WILL BE REMOVED. ONLY ONE IMAGE PER SYMBOL. Full List of Symbols(incomplete) Symbols Official-odd-squad-seal-odd-squad-transparent.png|Odd Squad Seal Department Symbols Main Department Symbols Management.svg|Management investigation.svg|Investigation security.svg|Security Medical.svg|Medical science.svg|Science lightbulb-symbol.svg|Transportation/Maintenance creatureroomsymbol.png|Creature Care Other Department Symbols The Big O.svg|The Big Office Task Force.svg|Task Force IT.svg|IT Tayloring.svg|Tailoring coach.svg|Sports Professor O.PNG|Professor O's Department Flight.PNG|Flight (seen in The Academy) Hazardous chemicals.PNG|Hazardous Chemicals (seen at The Academy) Aquatic operations.PNG|Aquatic Operations (seen at The Academy) Events and support.PNG|Events and Support Breakroom.png|Food and Beverage Main Department Clothes (also see Odd Squad Departments and Clothing) * Security agents wear zipper-shirts over the main t-shirt. * Maintenance agents wear a navy jacket and a yellow belt over the main t-shirt. * Investigation agents wear a navy blazer over a white button-up shirt, grey suspenders, and a red necktie. Also in cold weather conditions they don a scarf, long black coat, and gray beanie.It is also noteworthy to point out that Agent Todd wore a black suit rather than the navy suit that Investigation agents wear...Foreshadowing much? * Scientists wear a white lab coat over a white button-up shirt, black suspenders, and a green bow tie. Oscar has been known to wear a toga. * Medical agents wear black scrubs with blue highlights. Dr. O has a bright cyan lab coat over this and her badge is hanging from a chain in the center of her chest. * Ms. O and other Odd Squad Managers wear a dark blue shirt and a purple shirt below it. * The Big O and his Decoy wear a white suit with silver epaulets and accents. His assistants wear the same but without the badge or epaulets. Other Department Clothes (keep in mind that there are about 60 Odd Squad Departments) * Ms. O has also been known to wear many things over her unspecified years, here are some examples: ** A toga and laurel crown ** Feather boa and upper class hat ** Afro ** 1870's dress ** Boat captain's uniform ** Judge's wig and robe ** Icing ** Lots of dresses ** Agent's uniform ** Glasses ** Wings, a tail, a huge ear, red eyebrows, and antennae * Maintenance agents wear a navy jacket and a yellow belt over the main t-shirt. All Tube Operators have red hair, this is specific to Agent Oprah's odd squad. Odd Squad Air Conditioner Repairmen and Mechanics such as Odenbacker wear a navy long sleeve shirt, a leather cap, gloves, and overalls, and a pair of plastic workshop goggles. * Events and Support members wear a white shirt with a old-fashioned tux over that and then a black blazer over that, they also wear a orange bolo tie with the Jackalope holding the strings together and a cowboy hat. Obfusco has also been known to wear sunglasses and a lei and write with a cactus pen. * Creature Care workers wear the Odd Squad T-shirt under a white button up with rolled up sleeves, this is worn under a navy blue vest with orange highlights. Ocean also wears a shell necklace...you know like the ocean. * Mrs. O's assistants have the simple uniform of a gray, odd squad-sealed shirt and a purple sweatband. * Professor O wears a navy blazer with brown fringes, a bowler hat with a hanging monacle and a brown striped tie. * Greeters wear a blue vest with a white button down shirt, they also wear gray suspenders and belts. they also get a snazzy name tag. * Gift Shop workers wear a maroon apron and a multicolor flowery button down shirt. * The Odd Squad Lifeguards wear red shorts, a sleeveless gray Odd Squad shirt. They also wear an orange fishing hat, flip up sunglasses, and a whistle. * The members of the Music department wear the same clothes as investigations agents besides a gray fedora with a red band around it. * Concessions wears a Varsity type cap, striped navy apron, food tray, and white button down shirt. * The Cleaning Department has a white long front and back apron and a bandana on the top of the head, they also all wear gloves. * Food and Beverage workers wear a navy t shirt, a white apron, a hairnet, and pink gloves. * Instructor O and other specific-job-path Big Office teachers wear a navy blazer with brown fringes and a white button down shirt. * Hazardous Chemicals Team wears a bulky bio suit over the generic Investigation Agent suit. * Flight members wear the an heavily zippered navy jumpsuit with a white scarf around the neck and a silver helmet and black tinted aviator glasses. * Aquatic Operators wear an orange scuba suit with three frontal air tanks and a snorkel, flippers, and nose-to-mouth goggles. * The Xs also known as Task Force members, such as Xavier and Xena wear a black suit similar to that of Investigation agents. Xena uses a wheelchair. * All Investigation Agents in training at The Academy wear a gray Odd Squad shirt under the same design except in sweater form. They also wear black pants. Category:Symbols Category:Department Clothing for Obscure Departments